


Parents

by TunaTrash



Category: TDP - Fandom, The Dragon Prince
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mostly just Callum Rayla Ezran and Soren talking about their parents and comforting each other, Other, Parent Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunaTrash/pseuds/TunaTrash
Summary: Viren’s army has been defeated, but Callum, Rayla, Ezran, and Soren can’t help but miss their parents. Biological, adopted or step. The four end up opening and talking about it.
Relationships: Honestly just a lot of good platonic relationships, Rayllum - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Parents

Callum fidgeted the open scroll in his fingers, the edges of the paper slightly torn from the traveling he had done and over the time of getting chased by dragons and dark magic. He should be happy or celebrating right now like the rest of the Sunfire Elves, but he just didn’t know. He pressed his fingers tighter against the paper, causing it to crinkle a little.

“Hey.”

Callum jumped a little when he felt a hand touch his shoulder and turned around to see Rayla standing behind him with a small smile, Soren and Ezran standing with her.

He wasn’t sitting at the edge of The Stormspire, after jumping off of it and nearly dying alongside Rayla, he wasn’t quite ready to stay to close to edge quite yet. Instead, he was sitting with near the entrance to The Stormspire with his back facing the entrance.

“Oh, hi guys” Callum responded, rolling up the letter and shifting so his back was now facing the wall. “What’s that you got Soren?”

Soren looked at the half eaten food in his hand, “Hmmmm- Dunno, some Sunfire Elf food or something, tastes pretty good though. A little spicy at the same time.” Rayla rolled her eyes, “No dur; It was made be Sunfire Elves, everything they eat is basically fire.”

She looked back at Callum, frowning a little before she sat next to him and looked at Callum’s hands when she noticed the letter. She looked back and him before shifting closer to him, “You okay?”

Callum looked at his letter, rubbing the broken wax symbol of Katolis with his thumb. “Yes- Well, I don’t know-“ He sighed

Rayla placed her hand on his, “You can talk to me,” She said with a smile, “C’mon, Big Feelings Time!”

Callum laughed as Ezran sat on his other side and Soren next to him until his smile began to falter and he looked back at the letter, “I guess I still miss him... Not even just him. After loosing my step-dad, it’s made me think a lot more of my mom and dad and that this stupid war took all three of them away-“ Callum choked before clenching his fists, “I thought I was over loosing all three of them at this point- A part of me wishes that I was- I don’t know- I think that I was honestly just able to distract myself with the whole ‘saving the world’ thing.” He said with a fake, almost bitter laugh.

He wiped his eyes a little and looked at his side in surprise when he felt Ezran leaning on his arm, looking at the letter in Callum’s hand quietly. “I miss them too...” He admitted quietly. Callum smiled a little at Ezran before and rubbed his head, messing up his poofy hair a little. “I’m sorry,” Callum said, “A lot of people probably have it worse than I do, I shouldn’t be complaining.”

“No, dude, those feelings hurt and you can’t just expect them to go away-“ Soren said, looking at the sky in front of the four, “I mean- I’ve gotten over my mom, but I can still tell that Claudia hasn’t. She doesn’t ever open up to me about it, but I can tell she’s hurting.” He said with a sigh, rubbing his eyes. “My dad- He is so- Cruel- But back when the battle had only just been won and Ez had found him. Viren has nearly killed him, but I got there first and I killed him- It turns out is was an illusion in the end, but it felt so real, he looked so real, and Claudia’s horror was real that in the end, I betrayed our family.”

They were all quiet for a moment before Ezran spoke up, “Well...” He said softly, “You have a new family in us now, right?” Soren chuckled, “Absolutely, plus, it’s already better because I’m not being ordered to kill the princes.”

Rayla smiled, “It is nice not being told to kill the princes, isn’t it?” She laughed, taking Callum’s hand in hers as Callum began to realize just how many people had been trying to kill him in the newly ended war.

Silence again.

“I guess it’s my turn now?” Rayla joked and after a moment of silence, she squeezed Callum’s hand a little. “I am really happy that I got the closure I did with my parents. I had always been angry with them, hating them more than I knew, but a part of me always wished that they’d come home, so they could see what I’d become and so I could see them one last time.” She said, loosing her grip on Callum’s hand a little, “Now I know that their gone- Viren either killed them on the spot or used them for some dark magic something-“ She said, trying to keep her voice straight. “Now I’ve lost Runaan, who was taken by Viren as well, and because of that I’ve been banished from my home magically.”

Soren shifted so he was actually facing Rayla, “I’m sorry about everything my dad did to your family...” He said, his voice soft with guilt. Rayla smiled a little, “It does feel nice to hear your apology,” She admitted, “But it wasn’t your fault, and I don’t blame you for it either. It just made me wary of you if I’m honest, but now I’ve seen that you really are a good person and that our parents don’t decide our fate.”

Callum smiles at the Moonshadow elf, there were no describable words for how much he loved her, “Let’s all agree to never leave our kids while they’re still young and try to be the best parents we can, okay?” He said with a small smile

Everyone agreed

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know, I just thought that this would be a fun idea! Hope you liked it!


End file.
